A New World And A New Me
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: I never except anything to happen in my life, but some say that life will be better later on. I don't believe in any of that until I met Anakin and Ahsoka. My life start changing after I stay there, but will I ever survive in this world. When there is a war going on and becoming a jedi who can't form attachment when I think I forming one? Will I choose my old life or my new life?
1. Chapter 1

A New World And A New Me.

Disclamier: I don't own anytghing except for Rliey.

Riley's P.O.V.

Nothing in my life is ever fair except when I was little before my mom died. She is always treating me like her little princess, but when she died, I had to stay with my step father and my step brothers. I am sort of like Cinderella but I am not waiting for anything to happen, the only things I do is clean and cook for my step family, when I am finish with my work I would sleep in the basement on the floor. I was walking home, when the sky became dark and lightning struck me. I black out and felt a bunch of pain in my whole entire body, if I die then at least I will be with my momma.

Anakin's P.O.V.

Ahsoka and I came back from a mission, I destroy about 94 droids and Snips destroy 92, she said that the other ones counts. I was about to make a remark until we saw an unconcious girl on the floor, we ran to her to see if she is still breathing. Luckily she is so we took her to the medi droid, but she woke up after she was place in a bed, she had long light brown hair with dark brown eyes, her face seems a little pale but other then that she seems fine. She said,"Hello I'm Riley, Riley Wilson, who are you two?" I respond,"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Ashoka Tano my padawan. Why were you unconcious in the hallway?"

Riley explain everything to us, and it seems to me that her planet is very far away because we never heard of Earth. So Ahsoka and I decide that maybe we should let her stay with us, until the council will tell us what to do with Riley. When we enter in our head quarters, she just went to the kitchen and try to cook something, she is acting like a servant I wonder why?

Riley's P.O.V.

I finish cooking for my new friends but I am worry that they may not like it, but they said that I'm a great cook. I was about to leave until I felt a strong hand grabbing my wrist, it was Anakin, he told me to eat and he wants to know about my life. So I said,"Well there's not much to talk about, my mom died when I was about 7 years old. My step father is responsible for me, since I don't know who my real dad is, trust me my step father and brothers are so mean to me. They treat me like a slave and they made me sleep in the basement with no bed. I would cook, clean, and work around the house but the only time I don't is when I sleep and go to school. But I guess I am use to living like this but I really miss my mom."

Anakin's fists were getting tighter the more I told him and Ahsoka bout my life, he seems upset that my family treats me like this. He said,"Riley you don't have to worry about them, you are going to stay here whether the council likes it or not." I smile and gently put my hand on his shoulder, he seems to calm down. Ahsoka said that she can show me to the guest room, when we were at the guest room she said,"My master use to be a slave when he was little. That's why he was acting like that, you seem to know how he feels only you seem to not let your past get the best of you." I said,"I shouldn't be worried about my past but I need to focus on my future. That is what keeps me from hating my life, still I do miss mommy more than ever." I felt a tear running down my cheek, Ashoka told that everytghing is going to be okay. So she left and it felt good to see that some people care about me, I was getting to bed but I found it uncomtorable, so I fell asleep in the floor, I wonder what is going to happend me tommorow?

Yosdel: Please review and if story sucks then please tell me so I can try to do it better for the next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A New World And A New Me.

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except for Riley.

Riley's P.O.V.

I woke up to a brand new day, I wonder if my friends are awake? I quietly went to Anakin and then Ahsoka's room, they were fast asleep. I was glad, maybe I should make them breakfeast but what should I make?

I finally know what to make when I heard a knock in the door.

"Anakin...its Obi-Wan may I come in?" I heard a voice from the other side of the door say. Whoever this Obi-Wan is, he sure seems friendly.

I open the door and got a good look at him, he looks like he could be in his mid thirties. I decided to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Riley, Riley Wilson. I came here yesterday, Anakin and Ahsoka are still asleep just so you know."

When I told him about my name, his eyes were wide for a moment, I instantly felt uncomterable. Before I could ask, we smelled something burning...OH GOD THE FOOD COULD BE ON FIRE!

I ran to the kitchen and turned off the stove. Smoke was arond the chicken, I started coughing and used a rag to blow the smoke away. Anakin and Ahsoka came in running and Anakin said, "We smelled smoke what is burning?"

I blushed and I said, "Sorry guys, I tried to make breakfeast but I got distracted. But what do you want to eat because I know you don't want to eat burned chicken"

Yosdel: Please review and sorry for the long update I will try harder. :-)


End file.
